uwen_west_marchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Travel Rules
Watches of the Day The day is divided into 6 watches, each 4 hours long. They are: * Trence (2:00-6:00) * Etude (6:00-10:00) * Prime (10:00-14:00) * Second (14:00-18:00) * Tone (18:00-22:00) * Fete (22:00-2:00) The average journeying day is a march that lasts for 2 watches (8 hours), with the remaining watches dedicated to maintaining proper shelter and nutrition and getting adequate rest. Further travel to other hexes beyond this limit counts as a forced march, and each hour of forced marching requires a Constitution save (DC 10 + 2 per extra hour cumulative). On a failure the character suffers 1 level of Exhaustion. Navigating the Wilderness In two watches of travel (that is to say a day's worth of traveling without a forced march), characters can navigate four hexs Characters trying to move in a specific direction through the wilderness must make a navigation check using their Survival skill once per watch to avoid becoming lost. Choose one player to be the guide for the watch, this player will make a Survival check against a DC set by the GM. Traveling along a road or with any other significant guiding factor removes the requirement for this roll. Once per watch, a lost character can attempt a Perception check against the Navigation DC of the terrain to recognize that they are no longer certain of their direction of travel. Failing this check results in the guide believing they are on track and should travel from their current (wrong) hex in the direction they indicate. Getting back on track will take a watch. Methods of Travel Normal No modifiers Hustling While hustling, characters are purposely moving quickly. Movement is made at 5/4 normal speed. Navigation DCs increase by +2 while hustling. Cautiously While moving cautiously, characters are purposely being careful. Movement is made at 3/4 normal speed. The chance for any non-exploratory encounter (monsters, people, and the like) is halved. (If a non-exploratory encounter is generated, there is a chance the party has surprise) Navigation DCs are reduced by -2 while moving cautiously. Exploring While exploring, characters are assumed to be trying out side trails, examining objects of interest, and so forth. Movement is made at 1/2 normal speed. The chance for encounters is doubled. You may choose to explore a hex rather than traveling in this case The GM will roll on the encounter table for every hour spent exploring Foraging While foraging, characters move at 1/2 normal speed but a character other than the navigator can make a Survival check once per day. On a successful check, the character has gathered enough food and water for him and his party one day. The DC is 12 Finding Locations The difficulty and complexity of finding a specific location within the wilderness varies depending on the character’s familiarity and approach. Visible Locations Some locations are visible from a great distance. Characters within the same hex as the visible location (or within a certain number of hexes, depending on the size of the location) automatically spot a visible location. On Road If a location is on a road, river, or similar trail, then a character following the road, river, or trail will automatically find the location. (Assuming it isn’t hidden, of course.) Familiar Locations Familiar locations are those which a character has visited multiple times. Characters within the same hex as a familiar location can be assumed to automatically find the location. Under certain circumstances, characters may also be considered “familiar” with a location even if they’ve never been there. (Possibilities include possessing highly accurate topographic maps, explicit instructions for finding the location, or using certain types of divinatory magic.) Unfamiliar Locations Unfamiliar locations (even those a character has been to previously) are found using encounter checks. Characters spending time to specifically search a particular area enter exploration mode. They make no progress towards exiting their current hex, but the DM continues making the necessary encounter checks (to represent the result of their search). If the party is looking for something specific that they suspect might be in the area, the DM may allow a third check each watch for that location and only that location. (Any other encounter indicated is ignored. Obviously if the location they’re looking for isn’t in the current hex you can skip this check – they are, after all, looking in the wrong place.) __FORCETOC__